


重修旧好（KK）15

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	重修旧好（KK）15

重修旧好（KK）15

 

＃ABO设定  
＃破镜重圆梗

 

15

 

堂本光一最近的日子过得很滋润，不是舞台剧的排练期和演出期，跟事务所的矛盾又让远藤丽莎取消了他所有可疑取消的工作，而他的态度强硬也让事务所不敢让CHOICE发布他和刚的合作曲，只好临时换了别的歌曲进行发布，找了个冠冕堂皇的理由跟外界解释说跟网络平台的协调出现问题，之前发布的短小的试听并非是组合的新曲。

 

还好事务所一向会给艺人攒歌曲，不发在单曲里的话，就会攒起来发到每年或者每半年的专辑里，CHOICE作为走人设的旬团，手里攒着的歌也不少，随便找一首出来把这件事情应付过去就好。

 

于是堂本光一就从一个忙的连吃饭时间都没有的人，变成了一个比堂本刚还闲的人，自从他为了筹钱给母亲治病加入到事务所以来这么些年，堂本光一还从来没过过这么清闲的日子。不过这样的日子他也不是没事情可做，而是开始认真地学习如何照顾怀孕的OMEGA，从各种各样的料理到起居的其他方面，务必要让孕初期的堂本刚在家里舒舒服服的养胎。

 

唯一让他觉得苦恼的一点，就是现在没办法陪同刚去做产检，现在是非常时期，堂本光一不愿意再有任何节外生枝的事情发生。在他跟事务所的商谈还没有得到任何的实际性的结果之前，他可不想再发生什么意外，尤其是可能会影响到刚正常生活的意外。

 

所以他租下来堂本刚这栋公寓楼顶楼的公寓和停车场的一个停车位，这样即便媒体跟着他追拍，也顶多就是报道他跟事务所有了矛盾搬了新的公寓。因为他现在突然不出席任何的公开活动，而事务所没有任何的解释，之前又推掉一个任何人都觉得机会特别好的国际合作的舞台剧，多得是媒体想要追寻究竟发生了什么事情的所谓真相。

 

 

好在堂本光一很有对付这些媒体八卦杂志的经验，提前做好了准备，目前除了一些捕风捉影完全偏离实际对他起不了任何影响的报道外，还没有任何实质性的内容见报。

 

从前堂本光一是最不耐烦处理这些事情还有跟媒体的关系的，通通都全部交给事务所来处理，但是现在，他发现自己处理起来倒意外的得心应手。因为堂本刚一直很受中居正广照顾的关系，堂本光一也和木村拓哉认识了，这位圈子里的大前辈当年突然隐退去国外的事情一直是一个传说一般的事件。而现在，堂本光一可以窥得这件事情的全貌。

 

和木村一起去喝酒的时候，这位此刻看起来也和当年的颜值没什么区别、只是多了几分成熟和坦荡的男人笑着跟他说，光一君，当人有了想要保护的事情的时候，会自然而然的变得更强大。

 

现在正在面临和当初的木村拓哉差不多形势的堂本光一深有同感。

 

哪怕是过去不那么愿意做的事情，只要看着刚的脸，就觉得只要为了保护他们两个人的孩子，就没有什么他不能做的事情。

 

“你干嘛？”

 

因为堂本刚现在都是晚上上班，到九点左右下班，现在堂本光一每天都会接他下班，晚饭吃的简单些，这会儿就会有一顿不会给肠胃加重负担，但是很适合冬天吃的晚饭。今天做了蔬菜汤，堂本刚这两天越发喜欢毛茸茸柔软的衣服，一回家就先换了衣服，坐在沙发上捧着木制的汤碗小口小口的喝着热腾腾的蔬菜汤。

 

堂本光一总给人不太会做家务的印象，但实际上穷人的孩子早当家，堂本光一的厨艺继承自惠子妈妈，味道很好。只不过现在能吃到的人，也就只有堂本刚和惠子妈妈了。

 

堂本刚本来开开心心的喝着蔬菜汤，今天开会商讨了他帮电台录直播的事情，台里全部放手给他去做，也没有多做什么要求。城岛茂还跟他说不要太有心理压力，开开心心的做就可以了。最近的生活比起前段时间可谓是一个天一个地，心情愉悦起来就觉得看什么都顺眼。再加上堂本光一精心做的蔬菜汤是真的好喝，双手捧着碗咕嘟咕嘟的喝了好几口，一抬头却看见堂本光一坐在他身边，笑盈盈的瞅着他。

 

问了一句也没回复，堂本刚空出一只手来推了推堂本光一，有点疑惑的看着他。

 

“没，就觉得之前那段日子想起来就像是噩梦一样。”

 

堂本光一切实的有这样的感觉，虽然他迟钝的直到堂本刚跟他说了分手，才察觉到两个人之间出了这样大的问题，但是从两个人冷战一直到他们再次和好的这段时间里他所经历的心路历程，现在想起来都不像是真的发生过的，就像是他做了个噩梦，现在噩梦醒了，庆幸的同时也觉得心有余悸。

 

所以他这段时期，冷处理和事务所的问题，简直像是时时都要黏在堂本刚身边一样，其实是失而复得之后的小心翼翼。他很怕如果自己恢复到过去那样忙碌的状态，一不小心，刚就又会消失不见。

 

这个世界上如果有什么事情让堂本光一发自内心的觉得恐惧的话，就是堂本刚会离开他这件事情。

 

在两个人这次冷战分手之前，他觉得两个人合拍又默契，从来都认为分手这件事情不会发生在自己身上，正是因为这种莫名的自信，他才在两个人的感情发生问题的时候没有第一时间发现裂痕，反而大大咧咧的以为万事大吉加深了两个人的矛盾。

 

堂本刚把手里喝了一半的汤碗放在堂本光一手上。

 

“不喝了吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

过了孕吐期之后，堂本刚胃口变得好了很多，但是不论是多么好吃的东西，不想吃的时候就一口都不肯吃了，堂本光一已经习惯了他这一点上的改变，习以为常的把碗凑到嘴边，把堂本刚喝剩的蔬菜浓汤喝完。

 

不吃别人碰过的东西的洁癖，在堂本刚这里从来都是不成立的。

 

碗刚刚放在茶几上，一直盯着他的家伙就扑了上来，圈着堂本光一的脖子，把脑袋埋在他的肩膀上。

 

“我不会再离开你的。”

“现在任何事情都不会让我退缩，我会站在你身边，和你面对一切。”

 

在外界的压力和远藤丽莎有意无意的挑拨下，堂本刚曾经下定决心远离堂本光一，即便怀孕都没改变他的想法，但是经历过这次的分手之后，反而让他清楚地明白，他是在深爱着堂本光一的，根本不是下定决定就可以做到离开他的。

 

他之前的退缩，是来源于他觉得在堂本光一心里，工作和事业是要比他重要的，他不想有一天要逼堂本光一做出这样的选择。但是现在堂本光一的态度已经非常明显，如果你不在我身边，任何事情都对我没有意义。他会乖乖的陪在堂本光一身边，好好地照顾自己，不让他担心也不成为他的拖累，这样光一才能有足够的心思去跟事务所谈判，保住他自己多年的心血。

 

堂本光一抱着刚的腰，笑得整张脸都皱起来，平日里狭长而显得清冷的眼睛此刻眉眼弯弯的，透露出主人的好心情。

 

“还有宝宝一起，我们一家三口。”

 

好像自从进入孕期之后，堂本刚身上过去不发情的时候淡的几乎闻不出来的信息素的味道就变得明显了一些，再加上此刻堂本刚这样的姿势，他的腺体几乎就在堂本光一的鼻息附近，这股味道就更明显了。

 

堂本刚也一样能够闻到来自堂本光一的，明显的比刚刚强烈了一些的松香味道。

 

两个人作为ALPHA和OMEGA的相性非常好，从第一次标记的时候两个人就都察觉到了。所以自从标记之后，只要两个人的空闲时间对的上——当然主要是堂本光一有时间，两个人就会把相处的大部分时间消磨在床笫之间。毕竟对于标记和被标记的两个人来说，没有什么比亲密的肢体接触更能增强感情的方式。

 

而两个人之前经历了感情的倦怠期，又经历了几乎是耗尽心神的争吵和冷战，上一次做的时候，还是堂本光一气急了半强迫着堂本刚做的，谁都没觉得多愉快。

 

此刻这样的氛围刚刚好，而最近堂本刚被堂本光一养的很好，身上长了些肉，因为营养均衡又保证了良好的作息，脸色和皮肤都比平时好了。堂本光一的手指探入到堂本刚毛茸茸的睡衣里的时候，第一时间感觉到的就是这一点。

 

腰上长了点肉，摸起来却滑腻腻的，让人爱不释手。

 

这样的动作给了堂本刚足够的暗示，但是他还惦记着内田医生嘱咐的孕初期的时候不可以有插入性性行为，可是此刻堂本光一婆娑着他的腰的姿势过于温情，让这段时间里也安全感缺失的刚舍不得推开他。手放在了堂本光一抱着他的双臂上，却半点力都没有使。

 

交往这么些年的时间足够两个人都充分了解彼此的身体，堂本刚这样的动作和邀请没有什么区别，堂本光一侧过头吻上堂本刚的嘴唇，温柔的描摹着他的唇线，手掌在他的后腰上不住的婆娑，像是要把整个人揉进自己怀里。

 

被他吻的七荤八素的刚只能在喘息间小小声的喊他的名字。

 

“光……光一，只可以亲亲哦。”

 

那就别紧紧的拽着他的袖子这么可爱的要命的跟他说话呀。

 

堂本光一抿着嘴唇，试图让自己和自己的身体都冷静下来。可是金盏花的味道就这样在他的鼻息间飘荡着，堂本刚抱起来软软的身体就在他的怀里，哼哼唧唧的又没有躲开，甚至他衣摆里的手也不舍得收回来，顺着他的脊柱一节一节的抚摸着，怀里的人像团子一点半点反抗都做不出来，因为他的动作身体一点点软下来，整个人都窝在了他怀里。

 

“只要不过分……应该就还好吧？”

 

堂本光一绞尽脑汁的想着自己的查过资料的资料，里面对于这件事情基本上都是一带而过的，只说前三个月的时候是危险期最好不要做什么过激的性行为，但是这个过激的程度究竟指什么都没有一个准确的说明，他在心里努力的盘算着什么样的行为才算得上过激。

 

接吻不能算吧？那只是搂搂抱抱也不能算吧？那再深入一点，应该也没有问题……吧？

 

他怀里的家伙此刻看起来实在像个抱起来很舒服的玩偶，把脑袋整个埋在他的怀里，蹭了蹭的动作也不知道是表达的乐意还是不乐意，声音也变得小小的。

 

“………那……不许进去……”

 

堂本光一听见堂本刚说了这句话，下一秒就飞快的把人整个横包起来，从客厅换到了卧室里。这些天他还干了件事情，就是给堂本刚换了一张新的床，千挑万选的找了一个很满意的乳胶床垫，这会儿把堂本刚放在上面，稍微的陷下去了一些。

 

水光粼粼的大眼睛盯着他，被他养得越发圆乎乎的脸上带着点潮红。

 

空气里信息素的味道越发的浓郁。

 

堂本光一下意识的咬了咬自己的舌尖，虽然把持不住自己，但这完全是不能放开做的时候，就跟牙疼的时候想吃冰棒也不能咔嚓一口咬下去，只能小心翼翼的舔一点舔一点。

 

堂本刚现在就是那个看起来很好吃的甜味冰棒。

 

堂本光一不下身的时候都没敢压在堂本刚的身上，而是选择了两个人都侧躺着的姿势，让堂本刚抬起手臂脱掉了他身上毛绒绒的睡衣。其实还不到显怀的时候，堂本刚肚子上多的那点肉肉完全是最近被他一顿一顿饭喂出来的，但就是腰上的这一点小肉肉都让堂本光一觉得可爱的要命。

 

他随手扯掉了自己身上的衣服，一只手环在堂本刚的腰上，一只手绕在他的身后扶住了他的脖子，堂本刚不得不微微抬起头来承受着他的亲吻。

 

比起刚刚浅尝辄止压抑着自己情绪的亲吻，此刻的这个吻就来得激烈得多。堂本光一吸允着堂本刚的嘴唇，舌尖肆意的在他的口腔里游走着，几乎要把他口腔里的空气全都吸走。堂本刚的双手无意识的抵在堂本光一的胸膛上，在这个激烈的舌吻之间溢出星星点点的呻吟来。

 

不得不说，这样充满占有欲的亲吻给了他无比的安心感，强烈的来自堂本光一的气味包裹着他，让孕期的OMEGA感觉到依恋。

 

而这个吻很快就渐渐下移，杂乱无章的吻落在堂本刚的脖颈，耳根，堂本刚无意识的向上抬着头，随着堂本光一的亲吻动作着，像是乖巧的把自己的身体打开一样。在床上，被标记的OMEGA总是下意识的听从着自己的ALPHA，这种被支配的感觉让他感到战栗。

 

堂本光一向下挪了挪，含住了堂本刚一侧的乳头，舌尖轻轻的撕咬着，让敏感的突起接受到一阵阵的刺激。技巧性的动作让堂本刚很快就承受不来，挺着身体流露出断断续续的呻吟，手掌搭在堂本光一的后脑勺上，双腿已经无意识的交缠在一起。

 

身体熟悉这份欢爱，并且在这样的接触下渴求着更多。

 

很快两侧的乳尖就挺起来，颜色也要比平日里深一些，在孕期里整个胸部本来就会更加的敏感，而堂本刚显然还没有适应这份敏感，堂本光一这样的挑逗让他感觉到身体颤抖，推拒着他的接近的手却没有几分力气。

 

而堂本光一的右手已经渐渐的向下探进他宽松的睡裤里，手掌在圆润挺立的臀肉上肆意的揉搓着，让美好的手感让堂本光一欲罢不能。每次请示的时候，他都很喜欢狠狠的扣着堂本刚的臀部，甚至偶尔还会伸手打几下，这样的肉感实在足够色情到挑起他的情欲。

 

“刚彻底硬了呢。”

 

一段时间以来都没有被好好安抚过的性器此刻已经挺立起来，敏感的部分被人握在手里的感觉让他下意识的害怕，堂本光一在性事上要比他难以满足的多，常常是他已经到了临界点但堂本光一却不肯轻易放过他，捏着他的性器强迫他延长高潮。

 

堂本刚有点怕，这个人在平日里有多温柔，上床的时候就有多霸道，虽然他每次也会被纠缠的沉浸其中，但是事后清醒了总会有点怕，此刻就怯生生的看了堂本光一一眼。

 

“光一……你……你不可以欺负我哦。”

 

他到底从哪里捡来的稀有的小动物才会这么可爱？

 

堂本光一坐起身来让堂本刚在床上躺平，不由分说的扯掉了他的睡裤和内裤，然后抬起他的两条腿强迫堂本刚自己抱住，把挺立的性器和微微收缩的后穴都彻底暴露在他面前。

 

“光一……呜……”

 

这个动作让堂本刚发自内心的觉得羞耻，可是对于自己的ALPHA下意识的服从，又让他乖乖的自己抱着自己的小腿把私密处露出来给堂本光一看。而堂本光一则毫不客气的跪在他两腿之间弯下腰来，住了堂本刚昂扬的性器，一边吞吐着一边用舌尖逗弄着他的龟头，突如其来的快感让堂本刚拽紧了身下的床单。

 

“不……不可以……呜……”

 

 

席卷而来的快感很快让堂本刚溃不成军，只剩下可怜兮兮的呜咽声，这段时间以来都没有被堂本光一碰过的身体比原先更加敏感，没几下就乖乖的交代了出来。可是堂本光一还不放过他，舔舐着他的阴囊，两腿之间的软肉，还有已经被刺激的一开一合邀请着堂本光一的后穴。

 

被这样的画面刺激到的堂本光一完全的把持不住了，他双手压着堂本刚蜷缩的双腿，没费什么力气就把自己高昂的性器挤进了堂本刚的后穴里。

 

这个动作彻底的刺激到了堂本刚，身体被打开的快感传来的同时他先感觉到的就是紧张和担心。

 

“不可以……不可以……”

 

堂本光一却只是安静的抱着他，高涨的性器埋在他的后穴里没有任何的动静，片刻之后就乖乖的抽出来。身后的空虚让堂本刚下意识的想把大腿闭合起来，堂本光一却还是扣着他的双腿。

 

“刚……”

 

欲求不满的家伙看起来可怜兮兮的，跪坐在堂本刚的面前又一副做错了事情的样子。

 

堂本刚就避不可免的心软了。

 

他推着堂本光一躺在床上，然后俯下身把堂本光一高昂的性器吞进去，ALPHA的性器尺寸要大得多，堂本刚的嘴根本就没有办法完全容纳，被撑的整张脸都有些泛红。

 

而堂本光一的耐力又很好，他觉得自己腮帮子都发酸了，含在嘴里的性器却还是没有一点要射精的意思。

 

最后还是堂本光一舍不得他这样子，他抱着浑身都泛着粉红的堂本刚，握着堂本刚的手来回的揉捏摩擦自己的性器，好一会儿才发泄在他手里。

 

这样一场完完全全都没做到底的情事是却让两个人都折腾的够呛，堂本刚窝在堂本光一的怀里不肯动，两个圆脸蛋上通红通红的，堂本光一一试图说话就会挨一巴掌。

 

最后只好沉默的抱人去洗澡，然后再把泡在浴缸里昏昏欲睡的家伙抱回到床上，亲亲他的额头一起入睡。

 

接下来的日子就得掰着手指头过了。

 

堂本光一既觉得满足又觉得不满足，大概是最近一切都太顺心了就导致他满心思都是现在香香软软又完全依赖着他的刚，这么轻轻的舔了两口完全没办法解瘾。可是看着怀里人安静的睡颜，又觉得能这样抱着他就会无比的满足。

 

这样在想明天要去事务所的事情，就觉得什么都不是问题了。

 

公寓里此刻一片温馨，事务所的社长办公室里，此刻却还灯火通明。

 

事务所的老板高桥新介看着远藤丽莎刚刚递交给他的堂本光一的新合同，平心而论，这是一份为事务所作出了这么多的贡献的堂本光一应该得到的合同，但比起他之前的那份合同，事物所能得到的部分实在很少，更何况这里还明确标出事务所不能插手他的任何事情，只能在他允许的情况下为他接工作和从他的出场费里分成。堂本光一能给事务所赚的钱向来很多，既是事务所的招牌又是事务所的摇钱树，非要给他这样的合同也不是不可以。

 

但是施恩一般的给，和这种被人摁着脖子不得不给的感觉是完全两码事。

 

“就甘心这么把合同给出去？还得帮他公关他和堂本刚的感情？”

 

坐在沙发上的远藤丽莎点了一个女士烟，比起上次跟堂本光一通电话，做完了合同的她看起来已经平静了很多，面对着高桥的问话，露出了一个不屑的轻笑来。

 

“我答应的是帮他做公关，让他的感情不影响他的工作，可没答应要让舆论不针对堂本刚。”

 

做着华丽美甲的指甲上的钻石灯光折射下发出着冰冷的光，如同此刻远藤丽莎的表情。

 

“我听说有电视台找堂本刚做活动被他们台长拒绝了，但是他们台里打算利用他现在的人气推电台，说是打算录直播和搞SNS账号………你说，这个时候曝出他和堂本光一的感情来，大众会怎么想？”

 

高桥新介把手里的合同摔在桌子上，端起了面前的酒杯喝了一口。

 

“我果然没看错人。”


End file.
